Quedate a mi lado
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Janet sabe lo que dicen de ella a sus espaldas, pero ya le da igual. Necesita esforzarse para demoestrar que no solo es la heredera Van Dyne por ser hija de Vernon Van Dyne sino por que ella se lo ha ganado. Pero unos ojos azules pondran en prueba este sueño. HankxJan Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Marvel Comics. Sus personalidades se encuentran un poco diferentes del canon para adaptarse al contexto de la historia. Este es un universo alterno.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro.**_

* * *

Decían que ella siempre obtenía lo que quería. Al ser una chica de sociedad ese era el regular pensamiento a su alrededor, que las influencias movían los hilos en su vida y quizás solo alguna ocasión fue así.

Las primeras veces renegó, lloro e incluso suplico por una amistad sincera, la soledad que le rodeaba era tal que su único y mejor amigo era su padre. Vaya calamidad.

Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a ignorar las habladurías, a separar sus sentimientos de su ser sociable, y sin embargo los alegatos seguían porque ella era Janet Van Dyne y su padre un renombrado científico.

Aprendió que el trabajo duro le traería más recompensas a su persona que el simplemente actuar como todo esperaban de ella. Así que sin importar que la mayor parte de la gente la viera como una chica molesta, lambiscona y sobornadora ella se esforzó en crecer.

— Profesora Grey — la llamo alcanzándola en el pasillo a cinco minutos de iniciar su siguiente asignatura.

Noto como la pelirroja se tensaba levemente en cuento la llamara pero ya estaba acostumbrada a causar ese tipo de reacciones en los profesores de la academia.

— Señorita Van Dyne…

— Sólo cinco minutos — pidió esbozando una sonrisa y sacando una libreta, sin darse cuenta del rostro de la profesora. — En nuestra última sesión menciono que tengo un problema de aprensión con mi padre, lo cual evita que me relacione con otros varones. Sin embargo no puede ser así; he tenido varias citas y pese a que…— se sonrojo un poco— Bueno el punto es que he sociabilizado desde que nací, su diagnóstico discúlpeme debe ser erróneo.

La profesora Gray daba la asignatura de ciencias sociales, además de trabajar de medio tiempo como consejera escolar y por lo tanto psicóloga de la academia.

— Señorita Van Dyne, le habla de socializar en un término más sentimental. — Puntualizo— ahora será mejor que vaya a clase de inmediato. Con permiso. — y entro al aula dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca.

Janet hizo un puchero en los labios de inmediato. ¿Cómo la dejaba así sin más? Aún quedaban cuatro minutos. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para seguir con sus clases. En ese momento le tocaba la clase de gimnasia, por lo que debía darse prisa para llegar hasta el otro lado del edificio.

Llego justo a tiempo para escuchar la introducción del profesor. Se trataba de un hombre maduro de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, había estado en el ejército y con sus cuarenta y tres años ya contaba con el estatus de capitán, sin embargo había sufrido una lesión que lo incapacitaba de seguir en el ejército. Tenían entendido que se encontraba dándole clases en esa escuela con el fin de valorar quienes podrían servir al país en posteridad. Lo que a decir verdad a Janet le causaba una mala espina.

— Ha llegado el momento del calentamiento, todos darán 10 vueltas al edificio. — sonó su silbato y todos comenzaron a correr.

Si bien Janet podría decirse que tenía una buena condición física, no era del todo rápida, además de que a la larga había prendido que manteniendo un ritmo adecuado podría tener mejor resultados que si se esforzaba demasiado desde el principio. A su alrededor se encontraban las chicas que le brindaban pleitesía, porque si, Janet sabía que la conveniencia estaba de por medio en esta amistad.

— El profesor Rogers es un pesado, pero esta como quiere…

Escucho decir a su derecha, por lo que rio levemente.

— Que no te oiga o recibirás un sermón del cual no podrás escapar.

— ¡Sí es con él lo que sea!

— Hasta crees…

Una vez terminaron con el calentamiento fueron dividíos en grupos de cinco para interactuar con compañerismo en algunos deportes pre elegidos.

— Dicen que está casado… con una ex estudiante.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Dice que hace dos años que viven juntos y que al menos le lleva 20 años.

— Bueno no es para taaaaanto.

— ¿Tu qué piensas Jan?

— Bueno…— pensó la castaña por unos instantes quedándose quieta observando al profesor para luego esbozar una sonrisa discreta. — Para el amor no hay edad, y si ese hombre dio su brazo a torcer seguramente fue porque la chica valía la pena.

— ¡siempre tan romántica Janet!

— Dejen de platicar y a entrenar chicas.

Escucharon por fin la potente voz de Rogers y siguieron entrenando deporte.

Una hora más tarde salían de las duchas dispuestas a la hora de los alimentos. Sin embargo la mayor parte de los elementos del profesorado estaba temiendo este horario. Y esto se debía precisamente por Janet.

— Profesor Xavier… quería saber si…

Una sonrisa cansada se reflejó en los labios del viejo profesor de literatura.

— Señorita Romanoff… durante el examen de cálculo note que…

La parca mirada de la profesora de cálculo no demostraba en nada si le era un fastidio atenderla.

— Director Barnes ¿quería verme?

Janet se sentó frente al director prestándole toda su atención.

El señor Barnes estaba muy bien conservado, era bastante serio y dentro de lo que cabía intimidante ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Era el hombre más intimidante del colegio!

Janet apretó contra si misma su carpeta de apuntes de una forma defensiva lo que provoco que el señor Barnes solo le observase en silencio por cinco largos minutos.

Por fin se decidió a hablar justo cuando Janet pensó que le daría un ataque de pánico.

— Señorita Van Dyne… han llegado hasta mí, ciertas quejas de sus profesores.

Aquello fue suficiente para desaparecer el temor en las facciones de la castaña, dejándola con una duda enorme.

¿De qué se quejarían?

Participaba, entregaba los trabajos, hacia trabajos extra y todo lo necesario para aprobar de una forma ética.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Exactamente de que tratan las quejas?

Quizás no era la primera en sus clases, pero su promedio era envidiable para la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil.

— Si bien he ignorado las quejas de sus compañeros respecto a actor ilícitos dentro de la institución de su parte, dado que no hay una prueba real de ello. No puedo pasar de largo los comentarios de sus profesores.

— ¿Qué comentarios?— insistió ahora con más molestia que duda.

El director Barnes soltó un suspiro cansado y le observo esta vez con benevolencia o un intento lo cual solo le causo un escalofrió a la castaña.

— La interrupción que realiza en horario fuera de clases para solventar sus dudas.

— Pero…

— Señorita Van Dyne, es una estudiante bastante buena, a decir verdad no creo que necesite clases extra y las preguntas que realiza durante las clases son suficientes para tener al corriente su historial.

— Señor…

— El ser quien es no le da el derecho de robar tiempo que también les pertenece a sus compañeros. Así que sus dudas serán solventadas durante el horario de cada materia, puede asistirse de su asesor de clase pero es todo. ¿Entendido?

Janet bajo el rostro con molestia e indignación, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y espero que el director le permitirá retirarse. Una vez fuera pasaron solo unos segundos para que sonara el término de la hora del almuerzo y comienzo de las clases de la tarde.

La siguiente clase se trataba del club de teatro. No era precisamente la mejor en esta clase y la profesora Nelson tenía demasiado "carisma" para que cualquiera pudiera prestar demasiada atención. Decidió entonces saltarse la clase e ir directamente a hablar con sus asesor de clase; el profesor Richards.

Sabía que en ese horario el profesor solía encerarse en el laboratorio de ciencias, vamos que ella tenía todos los horarios de los profesores, razones por lo que sabía en qué momento podía encontrarlos. Si bien el hombre era bastante amante de la física y totalmente distraído en el momento en que se le pedía consejo de índole personal Jan sentía que si podía reclamarle a alguien y salir bien parada seria con él.

Cuando llego le pareció extraño escuchar voces en el aula. Sin embargo aun así se acercó.

— … entonces…¿Qué hay de unas clases privadas?

— Y-Yo… este…

— Esta tarde por ejemplo… mi casa estará sola.

La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de la castaña ¿estaban acosando al profesor Richards? ¡Por Dios! Se lo imagino un momento, aquel hombre que solo amaba la ciencia, que se sentía mas cómodo hablando de reacciones y ecuaciones a tener una conversación banal. Siendo acosado por alguien.

Por un instante recordó a una maestra que tuvo cuando tenía ocho años y como ponía de excusa las "bajas calificaciones de Jannie" para ir a darle clases extra a casa y como se desvivía para hablar con su padre. Ese le molesto de sobremanera y sin pensarlo mucho entro al aula.

— ¡Perdone la espera ya estoy aquí! — dijo de inmediato mirando en primer lugar a la acosadora.

Se trataba de Rappaccini, una de las estrellas de ciencias del colegio y que había adelantado hasta último año aun teniendo la misma edad que Janet. ¡Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de una nerd!

— Van Dyne… yo llegue primero.

— Pero a mí me llamaron. — contrataco de inmediato tomando lo que parecía la bolsa ajena y dándose a la chica frente a ella. — tengo entendido que tienes clase con el profesor Parker y ya sonó la campana hace cinco minutos.

— Stalker…

— Como sea… adiós…

Con molestia Rappaccini se marchó azotando la puerta del salón lo que solo estremeció un poco a Jan.

— No puedo creer que sea una acosadora…

Escucho como alguien se aclaraba su garganta detrás de ella.

— No se preocupe profesor yo… — al girarse se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules, y un rostro un poco sonrojado pero juvenil. Un rostro desconocido.

Las mejillas de Janet comenzaron a sentirse calientes.

— Gracias… señorita…

— Van Dyne… Janet

— Me ha salvado Van Dyne… ah disculpe… soy Henry Pym el nuevo becario del Profesor Richards.

Y entonces la vida de Janet dio un giro de 180°

* * *

Desdicado a Legendary


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Marvel Comics. Sus personalidades se encuentran un poco diferentes del canon para adaptarse al contexto de la historia. Este es un universo alterno.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Más cerca**

* * *

Ella lo estaba negando profundamente. De verdad ¡Es que no era posible!

Le observo de nuevo con clara molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevia a darle tal noticia? Ella que habia sido un angel aquel mes, que se habia comportado como toda una dama ¿Y para que?

— Por mucho que lo observes eso no cambia el veredicto.

— Pero… pero…

— Lo siento Janet pero… subiste 10 gramos.

— ¡Hank! — le regaño con vergüenza.

La risa del muchacho se escuchó en el salón mientras Janet bajaba de la báscula sin dejar de verla con intenciones asesinas.

— No seas exagerada… no es para tanto.

— Lo dices porque tú eres bastante alto pero yo…— soltó un suspiro negándose a verlo. Todo había sido culpa de su papá ¡estaba segurísima! Él le había llevado a aquel restaurante que le encantaba como compensación del mes y más aún pidió exclusivamente para ella aquel postre que moría por probar. Si, había sido delicioso pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

— Aun tienes bastantes años para crecer.

— Entonces… estas diciendo que si estoy gorda…— le acuso esta vez observándolo con tristeza. Bueno sí, Van Dyne estaba exagerando mucho aquel asunto. Era inverosímil que se llamara de esa forma cuando eran solo 10 gramos. Janet espero a ver que reacción tomaba Hank Pym, pero nada, simplemente desviaba la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa.

— No, no lo estas.

— Hank…

— Ya, ya deja de lloriquear Janet, no es para tanto de verdad, además de que eres delgada, seguro esos gramos eran necesarios. Y aun así puedes bajarlos de inmediato.

— Pero se acercan las vacaciones y lo que menos quería era ejercitarme. — Porque planeaba en esta ocasión hacer todo lo posible para que su padre por fin saliera del laboratorio y pasaran tiempo juntos. Lo decidió exactamente hace tres semanas, cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de los padres de su mejor amigo. Ella no quería perder a su padre y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él parecía la mejor solución.

Lo curioso de la situación es que apenas habían pasado dos meses y ellos dos eran tan buenos amigos. Tanto que se sentía con la confianza de contarle cualquier cosa e incluso como momentos antes pesarse enfrente de él.

— Sí lo entiendo… no creí que te fuera tan mal en el examen anterior.

Janet le observo de inmediato, Hank le sostuvo la mirada con una chispa de lo que parecía duda. Pero la castaña no podía "nuevamente" perderse en esos ojos tan lindos. ¿Cómo era eso que salió mal en un examen? ¡Ella jamás salía mal!

— No puede ser. Espera, espera… ¿Ya viste los resultados? ¿Por qué dices que estoy mal? ¡Estoy segura que al menos saque una B!

Espero la respuesta ajena, no Jan no era precisamente una mujer paciente, al contrario la vida se la comía con su rapidez así que debía estar a su altura.

— Emh… sabes que no puedo hablar de eso Janet.

— ¡Pero Hank! ¡Estoy segurísima que salí bien!

— Janet confundir los elementos de la tabla periódica no es salir exactamente bien. — le observo con un semblante serio y con un deje de decepción. Lo cual Janet apenas si pudo soportar. — de todas formas mañana que te entreguen los resultados deberás de ver cuales fueron tus errores, entonces podrás corregirlo.

Ignoro las palabras ajenas, tomo su bolso y salió de ahí en dirección de la sala de profesores. Estaba segura que todo esto era un terrible error; no era posible que fuera verdad tal calumnia. En apenas tres minutos llego al lugar señalado y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta.

Metería en problemas a Hank si llegaba a reclamar una calificación que siquiera le habían dado aún. Mordió su labio inferior frustrada. No podía hacerle eso al chico, él había sido bastante amable con ella y más aún la trataba como jamás nadie le había tratado, bueno descontando a su mejor amigo.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Señorita Van Dyne… ¿Necesita algo? — y precisamente tenía que ser el profesor Richards quien abriera la puerta.

— No… bueno si… es que… — la duda la carcomía, sin embargo no quería que Hank fuera destituido de su cargo solo por ser su amigo. — es que yo… el día de mañana iré al médico por eso quería saber si era posible tener mi examen ahora.

Era una completa mentirosa.

El silencio se formó y comenzó a sentir vergüenza de ella misma, de su falta de atención. Quien sabe ¡Quizás Hank tenía razón! Estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando el profesor Richards hablo.

— No había sido informado de ello señorita Van Dyne, pero no tiene que mentir si esta tan ansiosa de saber su calificación, he de confesar que me pasaba muy seguido cuando estaba estudiando. — la sonrisa en los labios de Richards la tranquilizo, aunque una parte de ella se sintió completamente culpable. — espera un segundo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio de par en par con un deje de molestia, sabía que Pym seguía ahí.

— ¡Me mentiste!

— ¿eh?

— Mi examen es perfecto y tú dijiste que… oh… yo… yo…— si bien Janet estaba furiosa con Hank con su bromita no se esperaba encontrarlo en la forma en la que lo encontró. ¿Es que acaso siempre vería a Pym en situaciones poco adecuadas?— D-disculpen…

Bajo el rostro sin querer seguir viendo aquello, aunque a decir verdad tampoco es como si estuviera marchándose, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Una extraña sensación se cumulo en su pecho y sintió una picazón enorme en los ojos. En todo ese tiempo solo una vez se había sentido así de abrumada y no le gustaba saber la razón.

— Señorita Van Dyne, desconozco a quién le hablo con tanta familiaridad pero será mejor que tenga unas palabras con usted antes de que se marche. — por primera vez Hank Pym le hablaba como si fuera una estudiante más, el dolor en su pecho aumento sin proponérselo. — Profesora Nelson… luego le llevare los materiales necesarios al auditorio.

— Por supuesto Pym… señorita Van Dyne… nos vemos en clase. — se despidió amablemente la profesora pasando a su lado. Hasta que la puerta simplemente se cerró.

Escucho la voz de Hank pero no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, solo podía ver nuevamente en su cabeza a la profesora de teatro acorralando al rubio y estando a punto de besarse aunque bien pudo ser después de besarse.

— Jan…— por fin alzo el rostro cuando sintió que Hank posaba su diestra en su hombro llamándole— Estas llorando…

Se alejó de inmediato dándole la espalda y comenzando a limpiarse las lágrimas.

— N-no es nada solo… perdona… no sabía que tú y la señorita Nelson.

— ¡NO! Al contrario Janet me salvaste… siempre terminas salvándome.

Sintió como nuevamente él la giro, le estaba sonriendo y limpiando torpemente sus lágrimas que aun salían. Era cierto que en cuanto Pym dijera eso sintió de inmediato como un peso se desvanecía de sus hombros, pero su pecho seguía doliendo y las lágrimas no pararon.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque… porque eres un mentiroso… obtuve una A…— murmuro con un puchero en los labios— y… y… pensé que no me tenías confianza de contarme si tenías… pues… novia.

Hank Pym comenzó a reírse tras esta declaración, lo que la indigno lo suficiente para dejar de llorar y enfrentarlo.

— ¡No te burles!

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Es que por favor Janet…— tardo unos segundos más en seguir hablando, necesitaba tranquilizar su risa— primero que nada no tengo novia…— noto como se sonrojaba ante esta declaración — y segundo… no andaría con la profesora Nelson… me da miedo.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? — reclamo pegándole levemente en el pecho. — pese a que somos… amigos jamás hablamos de esos temas.

Pym revolvió sus cabellos, parecía bastante abochornado por el rumbo de la charla.

— Bueno lo siento… pero eso te enseña algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Antes de hacer cualquier tontería, pensar las cosas tranquilamente

— ¡Oye!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… bien maestra… ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

— Pay de manzana…

— ¿Y si subes de nuevo de peso?

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate Pym!

Era tan cálido, la dulce el estar así con él. Era tan inesperado y al mismo tiempo daba tanto miedo. Janet Van Dyne no podía estar completamente segura pero parecía ser que, quizás era probable que… Henry Pym le gustará.

* * *

Desdicado a Legendary


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: Amigos**

* * *

Tenía que ser franca había pasado las últimas dos semanas con ese presentimiento rodándole la cabeza. Incluso su padre le había preguntado si es que estaba enamorada lo cual le causo un ataque de tartamudez y una vergüenza que termino en gritos por parte de ella.

No podía darse ese lujo.

Trato de ignorar lo que comenzaba a sentir. Es decir; Janet aceptaba abiertamente que Hank Pym era guapísimo y bastante dulce; sin embargo ella no podía arruinarlo con algo así. Primero que nada porque él no se veía interesado en ningún tipo de relación y segundo porque independientemente de ello… se sentía muy tonta a su lado.

Henry Jonathan Pym era diferente de cualquier chico que ella pudiera manejar y por lógica enamorarse. Por todos los santos ¡Era una científico! Ya tenía el ejemplo de su padre para saber que al final aquello quizás no sería buena idea, pero cada día aunque solo le viera cinco minutos no podía dejar de sentirse completa. ¡Era absurdo!

— Yo escuche que la señorita Nelson está interesada en él, aunque le lleve como ocho años.

— ¿Y quién no? ¿Has visto como sonríe cuando explica ciencias?

— Es definitivamente un buen partido, lástima que sea totalmente gay.

— ¿Qué? ¡Mientes!

— Claro que no, yo misma vi cómo veía a Richards y como se sonrojaba con el profesor Charles. ¡Henry Pym es gay! No cayo en las redes de Nelson ¡Tiene que serlo!

— ¿Perdón?

Janet por fin puso atención a la charla de las chicas. ¿Qué estupideces decían?

— Pues eso Janet — la rubia rodo la mirada como quien habla con alguien tonto— el asistente de Richards es…

— Buenos días chicos, dejen el cuchicheo y comenzamos con derivadas.

La negación de la clase no se hizo esperar, pero nula atención le puso Janet a la misma. No podía dejar de pensar en Pym siendo gay. ¡Diablos! Debía avisarle porque si ese rumor de expandía seguramente pronto seria acosado por otra ola, esta vez masculina.

Pero tuvo que esperar hasta las tres de la tardes para reunirse con Hank Pym; dado que por una insignificancia la profesora Nelson la había castigado haciendo los escenarios para la próxima puesta en escena. Al menos había podido enviarle un mensaje a Hank justo cuando la profesora había salido unos segundos. Cinco minutos después volvió bastante molesta y con lo que parecía unos largos rollos de algo.

Finalmente y después de manchar un poco su falda y llorar en el trayecto llego al laboratorio de ciencias. Todo estaba a oscuras y por un instante pensó lo peor ¿Y si habían abusado de Hank? Prendió las luces y busco signos de violencia, pero no había nada, así que fue a la sala contigua, donde a veces descansaba el profesor Richards. Abrió la puerta sin tocar antes encontrándose con una escena de lo más impactante.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento! — exclamo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de ahí abochornada. — Dios, dios, dios.

— No me digas que eres creyente…— escucho una voz frente a ella una vez que llego casi a la entrada del colegio. Alzo el rostro encontrándose a Pym con una mueca en los labios.

— No… en dos minutos en la heladería. ¡Ya! — exigió saliendo corriendo de ahí.

La verdad era que nadie podía saber que ellos dos eran ¿Qué eran? Amigos por supuesto pero, pero Janet decidió no pensar en ello y tratar de olvidarse de lo visto, pero necesitaba contárselo. Menos mal que en colegio solo quedaban algunos clubes por lo que la cantidad de estudiantes era mínima.

Llego a la heladería y subió al segundo piso buscando la mesa donde siempre se sentaban. Y espero a Hank.

Minutos después este llego con un rostro lleno de fastidio.

— Aun tengo que regresar a cerrar el laboratorio… ¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido?

— Olvida el laboratorio, seguro no podrás entrar en almenos media hora. Y use un atajo.

— pero que…

— Buenas tardes… ¿Qué es lo que les sirvo? — les interrumpió la mesera. Una chica de aproximadamente su edad pero con evidente interés en Pym, eso la irrito un poco, aunque siempre era así.

— Lo de siempre dulzura. — respondió Janet en automático, desde que la chica en cuestión le había dicho a Hank que podía llamarla así la primera vez que fueron, ella no dejaba de hablarle con ese mote. Logrando como otras veces que la chica se fuera rápidamente.

— Creo que de verdad cree que te gusta Janet.

—Nah, solo es demasiado homofóbica. Pero ese no es el punto Hank necesito que te acerques más y no te desmayes por lo que voy a decirte.

— Te escucho— sabía que Pym la estaba observando con duda, pero ella no podía aguantarse más la noticia.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabias que Richards sale con Storm?

El silencio se formó entre ambos y el rubio desvió la mirada haciendo que ella supiera su respuesta.

— ¿Los viste?

— si…

— ah… ¿Has visto cómo se pone de torpe el Dr. Reed cuando está cerca la señorita Storm?

— No… y no fue eso lo que vi.

— ¿Qué viste exactamente?

— Estaban en su… en el sillón que a veces duermes y bueno por lo que vi… el sostén de la señorita es de encaje azul — disfruto un instante de tenerlo tan cerca, de observar aquel sonrojo que le gustaba y más aún oler su loción… ¿natural? Vamos olía como a cítricos de laboratorio pero ¿Qué importaba?

— ¡Janet!

Y esa forma que tenía de retarla. ¡Por dios! Estaba definitivamente perdida.

— Shhh… recuerda que estamos relativamente cerca de la escuela.

Pym rodo la mirada con algo parecido a la molestia. Pero no pudo alegar nada porque justo en ese momento les llevaron sus helados.

— En realidad no sabía que habían llegado tan lejos.

— la leyenda urbana dice… que ella ha estado enamorada de él desde que le dio clases hace años.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, bueno fue Johnny quien me dijo.

— No sabía que eras amiga de Storm… espera ¿son familia?

— Hermanos.

— Tiene su lógica.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza comenzando a probar su helado de chocolate con chispas de colores, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento. Era casi como una cita, dejando de lado que Hank no la veía de esa forma; incluso si lo pensaba seriamente el ser su amiga no le daba ni siquiera ventaja para "gustarle" de forma romántica.

— Por cierto… voy a tener que cuidarte como a un hijo

— ¡Jan! Te he dicho miles de veces que no eres mi madre — sí, lo estaba abochornando pero es que lucía tan lindo.

— Bueno Hank si no quieres ser abusado por Bobby Drake de último año déjame decirte que es la mejor opción.

— Primero que nada, creo que quizás ya se me defender un poco mejor, y segundo ¿Cómo que abusar?

Estaba saboreando su helado cuando llego esa pregunta por lo que solo se encogió de hombros. De reojo podía observar como Hank pensaba arduamente en sus palabras y exigía con la mirada una respuesta.

— Es que corre el rumor de que — no sabía cómo decírselo sin ofenderlo. — rechazaste a la señorita Nelson porque tenías un algo con el Profesor Xavier o el profesor Richards.

— Cof cof ¿Qué? Cof cof — Pym no solo estaba sonrojado o abochornado, al parecer comenzaba a sentir un poco de pánico.

— Pues eso…

— P-pero ¡no es así! — exclamo con renuencia mientras ella le observaba de reojo y comía su helado. — Janet te juro que yo no… no tengo tiempo para eso.

— Lo sé. Escucha Hank no es algo que yo crea, son los rumores que corren y creo que necesitaremos aumentar las clases— Janet comenzaba a sentir que no sabía lo que decía ¡por favor! Apenas si tenía tiempo para estudiar y ya estaba ofreciéndose a enseñar. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? — ven a mi casa el fin de semana a papá le encantara conocerte. — esto iba muy rápido hacia menos de dos semanas no aceptaba lo que sentía y ahora de buenas a primeras le invitaba a conocer a su padre. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo!

— No creo que sea correcto Janet.

— Pero es conveniente, además a mi padre le paso similar.

— No me has dicho en que trabaja — le dijo mientras comía su propio helado, ya recuperado del tema al parecer.

— En este momento trabaja con rayos gamma, está convencido de que encontrara la forma de comunicarse con extra terrestres.

— ¿Es científico?

— Claro, Vernon Van Dyne seguro has escuchado de él.

Janet solo pudo observar como el color de iba del rostro de Pym.

* * *

legendary: cielo mio, espero que te gustara este capitulo, yo me rei con cada reaccion de esos dos, pero ja no todo es miel sobre hojuelas... pronto este dulce romance terminara (?)


End file.
